


Insomnia

by I_Eat_Children



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (if I can write good), Amy Nelson Whump, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Ethan Nestor Whump, F/M, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mark Fischbach Whump, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Whump, it gets really dark, no beta we die like men, not really a shipping fanfic but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Eat_Children/pseuds/I_Eat_Children
Summary: Amy has reoccurring nightmares where she is torn apart by... something. With her are Mark and Ethan, who suffer from the same fate as her. Together, with the help of a few friends, they must defeat the demons that plague them.
Relationships: Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Insomnia

Amy opened her eyes to the dark and thick expanse of a forest. She could feel the dirt digging into her arms, while the scent of grass and trees surrounded her. She had no idea where she was, but she was still wearing the tank top and shorts she fell asleep with. Groaning, the blonde rubbed her eyes, trying to get them used to the black expanse around her. Sitting up, she was instantly consumed by the feeling of being watched, sending a shiver of fear down her spine. Quickly standing up, she spun around trying to find the source, but nothing was there. No Mark, Chica, or Henry. Hugging herself, Amy started to walk in a random direction, not exactly certain with where she was going. 

As the woman moved, she studied the landscape around her and found that there were no owls hooting, no leaves swishing, and the air was stale. It was like the forest around her was dead, and that didn’t help with the constant feeling of being watched. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but the two ideas unnerved her greatly. Maybe it was the fact that she had watched too many horror movies, and this is where people found themselves getting killed. Amy shook herself, this was just a dream, not some complex murder plot. 

After a few minutes of walking, the blonde swore she could see something dark move out of the corner of her eye. She spun towards it, but nothing was there. Suddenly a loud pounding of footsteps started behind her, and Amy's first instinct was to immediately run in the opposite direction. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but her gut told her this wasn’t a force of good, and she’s learned to listen to herself over the years. Dodging trees and rocks, the blonde’s breathing became shallow and Amy could start to feel her sides become sore. As the sound of footsteps came closer, she could see green sparks and black shadowy tendrils closing in on her sides. With a quick glance to her left, she felt her right foot trip over something, leaving her with her face pressed into the soil underneath. Pushing herself up with her palms, groaning at the pain that followed, Amy twisted herself to face behind her. 

Instantly she felt something wrap around her midsection and squeeze tight. When she looked down, she saw some sort of large black claw that gave off a neon green glow. Amy tried to push it off of herself, but its hold was rock solid and only seemed to tighten with each futile touch. As the seconds ticked by, her fear rose, the claw tightened, and the harder it was for Amy to breathe. Then there was a piercing white hot pain in her lungs, and Amy almost fainted at what happened. 

The sharp nails of the claw had broken through her skin and continued to dig into her chest. Her tank top was beginning to be soaked in a warm dark red liquid. Amy could feel each individual nail push deeper and deeper inside her. She couldn’t look away from the sight below her, no matter how hard she tried. The skin around the wound split revealing the red sea underneath. Amy started to gag when she saw her muscles appear between the slits in her skin. The blood would not stop flowing down her sides, filling the air with its metallic scent. It hurt so much. This was a dream, she shouldn’t be able to feel pain. Why is this happening? The pain wouldn’t stop. 

_Make it stop._

_Make it stop!_

_MAKE IT STOP!_

\--

Amy jolted awake. Her eyes darted around the room taking in the surroundings. She took multiple shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Her whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she couldn’t stop herself from shaking. Rubbing her face with her hands, the blonde realized she had been crying in her sleep. Wiping away the rest of her tears, she slowly brought her arms around her chest and waist, lightly hugging herself.

She startled when she felt the bed shift next to her, but slowly calmed down when she realized it was just Mark. 

“Hey, you okay?” His voice was still groggy from sleep as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Ye-yeah, just a n-nightmare. I’m f-fine.”

“You sure. Do you want to talk about it?”

“N-no, I’m good.”

Mark squeezed Amy harder, looking her in the face. “Okay. If you say so… But I’m always here if you need me.”

“Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now try to get some sleep.” He snuggled up to her, and proceeded to fall back to sleep.

After letting Mark’s soft snores calm her down, Amy’s mind brought her back to the dream. The forest was unrecognizable to her, though she didn’t really know many forests anyway. What really bothered her was the fact that it felt so lifeless. The only thing that seemed alive was… She shuddered. Even just thinking about the claw piercing her skin and ripping apart her lungs made her want to vomit. She fiercely shook her head. That didn’t matter anymore, it was done and over with. What she was more concerned with was why she had a nightmare in the first place. Dreams were supposed to be a reflection of your real life and your suppressed emotions. Amy certainly didn’t want to be mauled to death, or at least she didn’t think so. Best not to think about it too much.

Reaching her hand over to her bedside table, careful not to disturb Mark, Amy retrieved her phone to check the time, 1:17 a.m. on September 1st. The woman sighed, leaning back against her partner. She began to scroll through social media on her phone. There was no way she would be able to sleep after her nightmare. This wouldn’t be bode well for her come morning, but right now, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

\-----

When her alarm rang at 5:30, Amy slowly unwrapped herself from Mark, having been staring at her ceiling for hours. Taking a quick cold shower to help erase any remaining stress from her dream and brushing her teeth, Amy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were dull, and her skin was pale. Whatever. Putting on a simple grey long-sleeved sweater and some jeans, she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Before starting, the blonde made sure to fill the dogs’ food bowls and refill their water. The woman grabbed a few eggs from the fridge and some bread, she proceeded to make scrambled eggs and toast. 

While making two cups of coffee, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and something plop down on her shoulder. “Good morning.”

Laughing, she turned her head to give him a kiss of the cheek. “Mornin’”

“It smells good in here.”

“It’s just eggs and coffee.”

“Exactly. The perfect breakfast smell.”

Giggling, Amy handed him a cup before placing the eggs on two plates with toast. Placing both plates on the table, she sat down with her own cup of coffee and they both began eating. The blonde looked at her boyfriend, noticing that he seemed not as peppy as usual.

“Sorry, I woke you up last night. You look a bit tired.”

“Hmm? N-no. I’m fine, don’t worry about it. I’m more worried about you. How are you doing?”

“If you’re sure. But I’m fine, don’t you worry too.”

They finished the rest of their meal in mostly silence, the only sound being the scraping of plates and the crunching of the dogs' food.

\--

Amy groaned as her computer crashed for the third time. She had been editing some of Mark and Ethan’s new Unus Annus videos when her computer started to glitch and spaz out. Now it seemed hellbent on crashing whenever she got something done. Amy has had her fair share of completed projects being destroyed because of her crappy computer. She’ll have to take her computer to the shop again, but hopefully it’ll last long enough for this batch of videos and the few projects she had for her graphic design job.

Mark was upstairs streaming with Bob and Wade, and he was currently screaming at something. Amy chuckled to herself. He could get so passionate about what they were playing. Shaking her head, she turned back to what she was doing.

\-----

Amy finished editing at around 5 pm, after finishing something for a client and some pottery pieces she had started earlier. She had a small sandwich earlier for lunch, while also making plans with her friends to go to a bar later. They haven’t been able to hang out recently, and all three of them agreed they needed a break from their respective jobs. 

Picking herself up from the chair, the blonde stretched, popping her back. She padded back into her bedroom and made her way into the closet. Taking out a v-cut black crop top, dark green frayed shorts, a brown coat, and a black belt, Amy dressed herself. Going into the bathroom she proceeded to do a simple makeup, that covered her paleness, with a nude lip and a small cat eye. After checking herself out in the mirror and saying bye to Mark, she grabbed her phone, keys, and purse and headed out. They agreed to meet at the bar at 7, so she left at 6:40, which would make her a bit early, but five minutes early, ten minutes late.

\--

Once she got there she wasn’t surprised to see her friend Pam already there. The actress had a habit of showing up to things very early, but whether this was a blessing or a curse still eluded Amy. She was wearing a black dress with white and pink cherry blossoms imprinted on it. Her dress stopped at her knees and its straps crisscrossed around her neck. The brunette spun towards the graphic designer and smiled broadly.

“Hey Amy! You ready to have fun tonight?” she said while giving the blonde a hug. 

“Good to see you too Pam. Do you know when Kathryn’s gonna get here?”

“Look behind you.” Amy turned, coming face to face with a brunette wearing dark jeans and an off the shoulder top. She had a slight smirk on her face with one of her eyebrows raised in a joking manner. 

“Kathryn!” Amy gave her a hug before they both sat down at the small table next to Pam.

After ordering a few drinks for the trio, Pam leaned over the table, “So what’s the plan tonight ladies?” 

Kathryn piped up, “I was thinking we go bar hopping in the area and dance. What do you guys think?” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” both of the other girls nodded their head. “Now how was your guys’ days?”

Amy groaned, “Same old, same old. I was editing some Unus Annus videos and then worked on some pottery pieces I had. But the problem was that my computer kept crashing in the middle of editing. It nearly gave me a heart attack twice, and now i’m going to have to take it back to the shop.”

“Mhmm, Ethan has been upping the amount of videos he needs help editing, and it doesn’t help that in some of his recordings his camera glitches out randomly.” Kathryn sighed. “It makes my job harder, but I can’t blame Ethan because he seems to be as confused as I am.” 

Pam piped up, “Really! That’s so weird. Both of you are having problems with bugs in your recordings.”

“Yeah… maybe we both got a ghost messing with our stuff,” Amy interjected.

“Well they can back off, I don’t have time for their shenanigans.”

\-----

Amy set her purse down on her kitchen counter before heading into her bedroom to change out of her outfit and into her night clothes. After that was done she padded into her bathroom, washing off her makeup and brushing her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror, Amy sighed. The night was fun. The trio had gone to a few bars as they said they would, and danced their cares away.

It was really relaxing to just let go with her friends, but Amy just couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The closer and closer she got to the night ending, the more she worried. It made her paranoid, and the other two had noticed, even if they didn’t say anything. The blonde shook her head. It didn’t matter now.

Slinking back to her bed, the woman flopped down onto her pillow and cuddled up next to Mark. Maybe some shut eye would do her some good. Crawling under the covers, Amy drifted to sleep.

\--

Opening her eyes, all Amy saw was the dark leaves of a forest above her.


End file.
